pretty_cure_created_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Polychrome Pretty Cure
'' belongs to Chinatsu Kiseki. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You! '|ポリクロムプリキュア}} is a new series created by Chinatsu Kiseki, where the theme of the series are rainbows whilst the sub motifs are emotions. Plot Characters Pretty Cure - The lead cure of the series, Sumire is a kind and musically talented girl who is talented with the electric guitar, clarinet and piano. She is also a daydreamer but, however, she can be and is sometimes a liar. She can also be a little timid when meeting new people. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of music whose theme color is purple. She represents hope. - Energetic and curious, Yuriko is an upbeat 14-year old girl who loves adventures making her very adventurous and an ambitious girl to be around. However, she is pretty annoying at times due to her high levels of energy. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of flowers whose theme colour is pink. She represents happiness. - Laid-back and calm, Maya is the student council president who is known for her intelligent and creative nature. However, is rather stubborn at times and can be a little negative about herself whenever upset. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of the sky whose theme color is green. She represents peace. - Sensitive and a crybaby, Kyoko is a pretty shy 13-year old who is bullied quite a lot in school. She can also be clumsy and is mostly quiet due to being scared of what people will say if she voices her opinion. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of sunlight whose theme color is orange. She represents courage. - Strong-willed and confident, Kanata is a bright girl who is pretty popular in school and is known for her strong nature and caring personality. However, she is pretty weak in one thing: love and relationships due to her parents often neglecting her. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of water whose theme color is blue. She represents love. Nijiakari - The main mascot of the series, Phoenix is a kind and gentle natured fairy who loves fashion. However, when she wants to be, she can be serious and has a strong will to help the cures. She can also transform into a human known as . - Cielo is the queen of Nijiakari, who is very kind and caring but is also a confident lady who is always there to protect her kingdom. However, she sacrificed both her life and powers to try to protect her kingdom from the Kinzoku Agency, and it is unknown where her spirit is now. Kinzoku Agency - The first antagonist to attack the cures, Silver is a cold and monotone girl who appears to be 15-years old. She is also spiteful and can often be a little foul mouthed at times. However, she does appear to be rather lonely at times, but tends to hide this behind her aloof and emotionless face. - The second antagonist to attack the cures, Copper is a selfish woman who expects everyone to do everything for her. She also tends to speak in an enticing voice and her comrades often compare her with the sirens from Greek Mythology. She also seems to act like a mother to Silver. - The third antagonist to attack the cures, Aluminium is a tactical and intelligent man who often makes the strategies of the antagonists. However, he hates social interactions and is known as the villains' introvert. Despite this, he can be very abrasive when angered. - The fourth antagonist to attack the cures. - The main monsters of the series which are born from a corrupted Niji Heart. Supporting - A mysterious girl who first appears at the end of episode 12. Items - The main transformation item of the series, the Color Communes allow their users transform into their respective Pretty Cure alter egos using the phrase "Pretty Cure, Polychrome Mirage!". They require the Niji Hearts in order to be activated. - The main collectable items of the series, Niji Hearts are the source of people's different personalities. Each Heart has it's own colour and, if one becomes corrupted, they can get transformed into Shimofuri. Locations - The homeworld of Phoenix. Media Episodes : Episodes}} Music : Discography}} Merchandise : Merchandise}} Trivia Gallery Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Chinatsu Kiseki's fanseries Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmseries